Starlight Vol 1 19
Appearing in Eliza Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Eliza Newman (Flashback & Main Story) Supporting Characters: *Team Starlight **Nala Highland **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes Antagonists: *FlyCo **Dr. Shropp Synopsis for Eliza The mood is somber as the team cleans up their fire and prepares for bed. We have several quiet panels... Cad gathering trash into a bag, Hunter disposing of some items as Parker watches sadly, and Nala and Eliza brush their teeth in the corner. Hunter finishes up and sees Parker. Hunter (softly): Hey. Parker: I ruined it, didn't I? Hunter: Huh? Parker: We were all sharing and then I killed the mood. Hunter: Sharing is hard, Parker. It's okay if-- Parker: !@#$ off, Hunter. Parker stalks away, leaving a confused Hunter behind. Nala and Eliza stand next to each other brushing their teeth. Nala: You didn't share... Eliza: I just... I didn't... Nala: Hey, you didn't want everyone hearing your traumas. That's fine. She places a hand on Eliza's shoulder. Nala: Not everyone is as brave as me. Eliza snickers and rolls her eyes. Nala: You know what, though, Eliza? Even if you don't want to talk to all of us... Her gaze shifts over to Cad. Nala: Maybe you want to talk to someone. Eliza: Nala, I don't know... Nala: You like him. I know it. Eliza: And you don't? Nala: Not like that. Not anymore. He's not my Cad. Eliza: He's better. Nala: I know. I've never said I had good taste. They smile at each other. Nala: Go get him. We cut to a black page that says "Eliza". Eliza and Cad linger at the edge of camp. Cad: So... what did you want to talk about? Eliza: Cad... you've always been a part of my life. I've always trusted you. Cad: I don't see why. Eliza: Me neither. But... I want to tell you some things. About me. About my life. Cad: Why? Eliza: Look, can you just... promise me that no matter what I tell you, you won't think any less of me? Cad: Of course. Eliza: And you won't... do anything? Cad (Frowning): Do anything? Eliza: Please. Cad: Okay. Fine. He scratches the back of his neck. Cad: So... what's this all about? We cut to the Past. Eliza and her mother are arguing. Mrs. Newman: I can't believe you spent my money without telling me you useless *****. Eliza: Mom, they were textbooks, I told you--! Mrs. Newman: You told me? So I guess it's my responsibility to keep track of everything around here? Eliza: I'm not saying that, I'm just saying-- Mrs. Newman slaps her daughter, hard, in the face. For several panels, there is a stunned silence. We cut briefly to the present, where Cad stares at Eliza, dumbstruck. Cad: Eliza, I... Eliza looks away. We return to the past, where Mrs. Newman grabs Eliza by her collar. Mrs. Newman: You mouth off to me again and I kill you, do you understand? Eliza blinks back tears. Eliza: I... Mrs. Newman: DO you understand? Eliza: Yes, mom. Mrs. Newman: Good. Mrs. Newman lets go and stalks away. Eliza bursts into tears despite herself. Mrs. Newman: And you've made me the bad guy again. Typical. Mr. Newman is revealed to have been standing to the side the whole time. He looks Eliza up and down, emotionless. Mr. Newman: You shouldn't provoke her. He then turns and leaves her alone. Eliza (Narration): My parents... they're not right. And then I wasn't right. We see her sitting at a lunch table, alone. Eliza: Picture me sleep deprived, angsty, convinced I was alone in everything. Convinced there was nothing so I shouldn't bother with anyone. Someone stands over the table, lunch tray in hand. Person: Hey. Eliza: And then I met you. We return to the present. Eliza: You saved me, Cad. You made me popular, well-liked. Even loved. Cad: I... why? Eliza: Because I'm conventionally attractive? Because you had a moment of pity? I don't know. She takes his hand. Eliza: But you saved me. When you dumped me, I was... well, I was destroyed. By then Abby had died and people were saying you'd done it but I was blind. Blind to everything you did because you'd been there for me when nobody else was. Cad flinches. Eliza: I think... I think I loved you. I think I still do. Cad: ...Maybe. Eliza: Maybe? Cad turns away, looking shell-shocked. Cad: ...But maybe you still love him. Eliza: Cad, I...? Cad: You don't like me for me. You like me for who I used to be. Eliza: That's not... Cad: God, I'm so stupid, I... Eliza: Don't say that, Cad. Cad: Eliza, I'm sorry, but I think we need to recognize this for what it is. As Cad talks, a spectre lingers behind him... Eliza with black eyes. Apparently invisible, it taunts Eliza. Cad: Your parents are tools. I was a tool. I used you and you... imprinted on me. Eliza: Excuse me? Cad: I can't be him, Eliza. I can't be the Cadmus you used to know. Voice: I sure hope not. A gun sight is suddenly positioned on Eliza and Cad's foreheads. Dr. Shropp steps in, looking ominous. Dr. Shropp: Because we need your help... Starlight. Next: Oh take me back to the start... Solicit Synopsis The character vignettes conclude with the secret histories of Eliza... and Cad. Trivia Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision